Insanity
by MangaMariam
Summary: A mistake was that all it was? All it was? All it could have been? NO! I'm not sure what had happened but it wasn't an accident. My processor tells me I am BumbleBee but is that really who I am after what I did and is this the story of how I Bumblebee, killed my family? My team? Optimus?
1. Pilot

_Bee thinking/ talking to iner voice_

 **Iner voice talikng to Bee**

com links

A mistake was that all it was? All it was? All it could have been? NO! I'm not sure what had happened but it wasn't an accident. My processor tells me I am BumbleBee but is that really who I am after what I did and is this the story of how I Bumblebee, killed my family? My team? Optimus? It was a usual day at the start. Got my cube of energon, picked up Raph, took him to school, went back to base, did monitor duty, picked Raph up from school, took him to base and went on patrol. Normal enough huh. Well during patrol guess who I meet? If you guessed Megatron then you won a cyber cookie. I'm not sure why he was there but whatever it was, it spelled bad news. I transformed from vehicle mode and hid behind a group of rocks. How no one noticed me with a bright yellow paint job; is still a mystery to me. Watching from afar I could see they were digging something up. It wasn't energon, Relics? No, all of the Relics were collected. A body? Could it possibly be, is it Megatron after all. Optimus and Ratchet had that experience first hand with the zombie army. I kept watching hoping to see what it is. After a bit of waiting I realized one crucial thing. Where is everyone else? Megatron always has a scout with him. This put me on edge. "I know you're there Scout, So you can come out." I was startled by his voice...I walk out with my Plasma cannon charged and ready. "Why are you here Megatron?" Megatron, Briefly looking over his shoulder, turns back to look at the blazing red moon in front of the sun and says nothing. Did he ignore me? What a bitch move…well whatever, if he wants to be an ass then i'll let him. "Is there a specific reason you're out here?" I repeat as Megatron divulges a sigh; that's right the almighty lord Megatron let out a sigh. "Just a processor ache. You would get one too if you were a sovereign over Imbeciles ." I laughed a bit at the reply because It sounds more like something Ratchet would say. We stood there in silence watching the lunar eclipse pass, Megatron loving it for how bloody red it is, "you know scout, you're the first foe I've meet that has lowered their weapons in my presence." I quickly look at my hands to see that I have indeed lowered my weapon. I glare at my hands feeling betrayed by how relaxed they are. I hear footsteps move toward to me, I look to see Megatron's face a few inches away from mine with his weapons down and optics relaxed "I could offer you a better position in my army if you join scout." A position in his army? what does he take me for, a moron? I then look directly into his optics only to see the sad truth. _**You should take the offer, it will give a little more excitement to your life.** what? No! I would never betray the team!After all they've done for me...after all Optimus has done for me..._ After a minute I hear the beep of my com link and immediately listen to Bumblebee. Base to Bumblebee do you read? I immediately know that it's Ratchet Bumblebee to Base. I read you loud and clear. I hear Ratchet release a sigh of what sounded like relief. He quickly composed himself There was a decepticon sighting near you. Prime and the others will arrive at your coordinates as back up in a few minutes.I look up at Megatron as he takes a few steps back. Understood. In the distance we hear the sound of engines. Ratchet did say a few minutes after all. "I'll give you some time to think about it Scout" halfway through his sentence my team arrives. They looked pissed, especially Arcee. Maybe it was that time of the month? Optimus stepped forward, a frown adorning his face. "Megatron" said Con looked away from me and looking towards Optimus "Ah! Optimus my brother! It's been a long time hasn't it?" An evil grin impending Megatron! Optimus let's out a growl so loud, some nuts and bolts came out of my sensors, and asks Megatron "Why are you here?" I look in between the two as if this is an Anime, I could've sworn there would have been lighting clashing in between. "Don't worry Prime I have better things to do, see you later brother" he turned to me and grinned a little bigger, then as he quickly transforms and penetrates the sky with the worst sound a bot could ever hear happen in the sky, and then he vanished. We watched him leave before Optimus turned to face me. "We are going to have a talk later Bee." I mumble in denial but I nodded my head… After Coming from a Ground Bridge and retiring to my quarters, It was then when i sat on my berth that I thought about the day's events. A position in his army? what kind of position would it be? Would it have been worth it? What does he truly want me for? Why? I guess I should have asked. A knock to the door brought me out of my thoughts. "Come in!" I bet it's Optimus 'The door swings open' Low and behold I was right! Optimus walks in and takes a seat next to me on my berth. "would you like to tell me what had occurred between you and Megatron?" **_Should I tell him? No, he might lose trust in you if he finds out, we can't have that yet._** I look at Optimus and shake my head "when I spotted him, he was just standing there and said to come out because there was no use in hiding. Then you guys arrived and he left" Optimus nodded to the explanation... I didn't lie to Optimus I just didn't tell him everything that happened…


	2. The Betrayal

_Bee thinking/ talking to iner voice_

 **Iner voice talikng to Bee**

com links

Six hundred four thousand and eight hundred seconds (aka 7 days you dumasses) have gone by since Megatron's offer to join his army. I'm not sure how I feel about the offer to be honest, If I do join there's a chance I could learn something of interest; but i'd be betraying everyone I know, But if I don't join I'll HAVE CYBERTRONS WORST CRIMINAL CHASING MY BUBBLY METAL ASS! NOT MY METAL ASS! NOOOO! Dear Primus if only there was a way I could talk to Megatron again!.. I head back to the Location where I witnessed lunar eclipse and sent out a frequency of which only that bitch Megatron could hear in hope that he would come...now off to the glorious fun filled adventure. Thirty Six Hundred seconds (aka 1 hour bitch) later Megatron arrives "ah Scout! long time no see" I turn and look at him "I need more information before I can decide" this took Megatron by surprise "you actually considered it?" haha I made the almighty Megatron be surprised! I gave a smug grin "What would gain?" Megatron smirks "Second in Command" wait what? Is he crazy? Wait nevermind don't answer that "I thought that wa _s_ Starscream's position?" Megatron gave a hearty laugh "That Bitch was dead to me A LONG TIME ago" I burst into a fit of laughter. Thats was something I didn't expect. Who would have thought Megatron would be a fun bot to be around.. His grin faded and in miliseconds a ferocious frown appeared and he said "why is she here?" Wait what? Who? "Bee what are you doing with the enemy?" I turn around to see Arcee. _**Well fuck, of all the bitches in our team it had to be you**_ **.** Arcee stood in a battle stance with her arm blades out. "Were you a traitor all this time Bee?" I could see the sadness in her optics "I have not betrayed anyone, I just need some answers". She gave me a confused look " Answers for what, Bee?" I gave her a stare dead in the optic and her optics widened at realization "Why this motherfucker has decided to give me a position in his army." She was silently glaring at Megatron and I, betrayal clear in her optics "After everything we did for you Bee! How could you! Are you going to leave me too, i've lost Cliffjumper and Tailgate please don't make me add you to the list." Glaring at her I said "Those deaths were not my fault and I did not like either of them shaggedy ass bitches, Cliffjumper and Tailgate couldn't even escape the weakest and most pathetic decepticons, they deserved to die. Especially Cliffjumper what a fool!" Arcee lunges forward screeching at the top of her fucking pathetic robot lungs "YOU WILL DIE FOR WHAT YOU HAVE SAID AND FOR BETRAYING MY FAMILY!" I let an insane grin overcome my face and unholster my blaster as arcee throws a right hook…


	3. The Battle

_Bee thinking/ talking to iner voice_

 **Iner voice talikng to Bee**

com links

I block Arcee's right hook with the side of my plasma cannon and counter with a vicious right hook that dents her left optic. From the force she falls to the ground but recovered with a push off backflip and lunges back at me with a jump flying kick with left ped forward. I holster my plasma cannon and I catch her left ped and slam her to the ground as hard as i could in hope to hear her grunt in pain, but there was no grunt instead a loud scream as she does a counterclockwise spin kick with her left heel and smashes my left cheek sending me flying one hundred fifty feet away from her. "You don't have to do this bee" I then snap my awesome warrior mask down, and clench my fists "I will not let you tell Prime Arcee." She then holster's her arm blades once again. I quickly charge my plasma cannon and shoot a shot that skims near her audio sensor without her knowing. "Ha, you missed bee" "I shot it where I wanted it to go." Arcee being the fool she is ran back at me again, this time with her blades holstered She attempts to do a 'superman' punch with her left servo forward and right ped back but I counter it with a left uppercut that knocks her back. I throw a variety of punches right jab followed by another right jab then a left jab then a right body jab then a left jab then a left jab then a right head hook then a left torso jab then i grab her wrist blades, trust me it hurt but was very helpful, and forcefully snapped them off her arms and threw them to the ground I then took a step back and threw a powerful right uppercut that hit her chin and sent her flying in the air parallel to the ground. I follow it up with a corkscrew kick that ends with my right ped to the gut section of the torso and slams her directly into the ground so hard that many bolts came right off her face and sent cement from the ground flying in every direction. I stand there as she tries to fall back Base come in base a minute passes without an answer Base do you read me Base i am under attack do you copy? Base, bee is a traitor! "Nice try Arcee but that shot that missed actually hit your com link without you knowing. You will die here Arcee. No one is coming to help." I then pick up one of Arcee's arm blades and hold it as my own. "So Arcee how do you wanna die?" "Fuck. You. Bee" I walk up a little closer to Arcee who is now on her knees looking up. Arcee stays silent for a bit then whispers to me "I love you bee" with a cruel smile I say no thank you then with a swift and fast downward motion I swung the blade downward towards her spark but then megatron's fast reflexes stop me and says "don't use that pathetic blade, use this" and hands me his dark saber. Arcee widens her optics and yells "ah hell no, you will not get away with this!" and then I, with all my power from My bubbly ass, swing straight down at Arcee and watch her slump down and fall over...I stare megatron in the face and sit silent as he stares back at me. After minutes we both nod and arise an evil grin…"time for me to go megatron. see you soon." I then pick up Arcee's pathetic body and walk off...Smiling for what's to come.


	4. What's Missing Bee?

_Bee thinking/ talking to iner voice_

 **Iner voice talikng to Bee**

com links

While holding Arcee's dead body I com to base while sounding frantic Ratchet! Please prepare the Medbay Arcee's is dead! Someone attacked her, send a Ground Bride at my coordinates! A ground bridge appears in front of me, i change the way i was holding Arcee before i walk through. I walk through the ground bridge to see Ratchet rushing towards me saying " hand her over quickly." I hand over Arcee to Ratchet and he goes to the Medbay and lays down Arcee and easily says "She has died, Bee did you watch her die?" I shake my head "No, she wandered off during patrol and when I found her she was face down in cement." Ratchet grunts in acknowledgment to my answer. Optimus walks in with the rest of the team "What is Arcee's condition?" I say "She has a giant fucking hole in her spark chamber, what do you think!" I growl this out with a bitter tone. In my act of fake anger i stomp off to my quarters and give a maniac smile as i turned quickly says "Meet me at the rec room at 2 O'Clock" _**Yes bee they have fallen for it. They dont know whats coming for them! MuaHahahahahaha!**_ After being in my quarters for some time I check my internal clock and its fifteen after two pm. "FUCK IM LATE!" I rush toward the rec room. When I get there Optimus just looks at me surprised and tries to talk but I interrupt him immediately and I say "Sorry I know, I'm late" Optimus looks at me with what looks to be pity? I hate pity, makes it seem like I'm weak. " It's understandable. Afterall we lost a fellow comrade today..." I bow my head in fake shame "We didn't just lose a comrade, we lost a family member too." _**We lost a whiny bitch that's for sure…**_ "Did Arcee really run off during patrol bee, It doesn't seem like something she would do." I looked Optimus in the optics "No. She didnt. We got in an argument and she left. I drove around for a bit and after a while decided to go find her and tell her the patrol is over, But I ended up finding her face down in cement with a hole in her spark chamber." I gathered a few crocodile tears while in the process of speaking to Optimus."Bee, Ratchet discovered dark energon in Arcee's spark chamber, did you see anything or anyone near Arcee when you found her?" I gasp and quickly shake my head "No but I found her dead at the same exact spot where megatron was 8 days ago". Optimus excuses me from the rec room and says "Thanks for telling the truth, Bee" **.** I stare at him _**Stop feeling guilty, She deserved to die. Did she really? yes bee she did deserved to die and so does Optimus, Bulkhead, Smokescreen, Wheeljack, Jack, Miko and Raph**_ _._ At that second I snap out of it in disbelief that the voice included the defenseless children. I walk back to my quarters and get ready for the most interesting time of my life, YES YOUR RIGHT! MONITOR DUTY! WOOOOOOOO!


	5. Mission?

_Bee thinking/ talking to iner voice_

 **Iner voice talikng to Bee**

com links

It's Almost Eight O'Clock and I am still FUCKING PUMPED for monitor duty! I walk over to the monitor duty area and,and with the uttermost excitement I tell bulkhead that it's my shift. He gets up and says "Man I never knew you liked monitor duty bee" I blankly stare at him as he walks away. I then sit down on the HOMOSEXUAL CHAIR 9000 which happens to be my favorite chair. I then get a random flashback. Megatron using the voice one uses when commanding an army "BumbleBee when you get back to that's **horrible** Autobot base keep this communicator." I nod my head back at him "Understood." I then snap back to myself sitting on the HOMOSEXUAL CHAIR 9000 asking myself _I wonder why Megatron gave me this communicator before I killed Arcee_. . While waiting for monitor duty to finish I started looking up random shit on the internet. _**LET'S WATCH JACKSEPTICEYE!**_ _WHO THE FUCK IS JACKSEPTICEYE?_ _**Only the best youtuber around. Same with markiplier.**_ Ok now, who are these people. _**OUR FRIENDS! Muahahahaha!**_ _Ok then, anyways ima look them up because i'm SUPER FUCKING PUMPED!_ Let's fast forward later today when the little packs of shit filled meat came to base… Jack was looking all over for Arcee but then Ratchet stepped up to him and broke the news "I'm sorry jack but Arcee has been KIA" Jack gave a horrified face at the news "By whose hand?" Ratchet, with a grim face said "Megatron." Jack then says "Much power, Much WOW!" Jack right then and there passes the fuck out. I then say in a girly voice "Ooh, what a pussy" everyone turns to look at me "What? I saw the opportunity and I took it" I swear I heard someone facepalm in the distance. _**Nailed it.**_ _Shut up!_ I look up at the crazy Weaboo and Raf. There face looking like tears were gonna freeflow down their face like a waterfall. Nevermind the Weaboo's tears are going to drown the planet but Raf was more composed and being strong with his emotions rather than the Weaboo. Jack had woken up and is an emotional mess on the ground. _**DEAR PRIMUS STOP THE FUCKING CRYING YOU PUSSY!**_ _For once I agree with you._ "If you need me I'll be in my quarters" When I entered my quarters the communicator started beeping indicating an incoming transmission. I quickly connect it to my com link and I then hear Megatron's voice. Ah Bumblebee! I have a mission and request for you. I gave a curios reply What is the mission and request? while Megatron answered, i walked over and sat down on my mission is simple, I want you to report any autobot plans. As for the request, I would like you to kill Starscream should you see the bastard. Even if we weren't in the same room I could tell Megatron was was beyond pissed at Starscream. _**I wonder what the fucker did now.**_ _Meh, I bet he was trying to kill Megatron and ended up making a retard out of himself by tripping on those retarded stilettos he wears._ _**OH I CAN PICTURE IT NOW! AND MAN IS IT HILARIOUS! HAHAHA!**_ I will complete the request as soon as possible. How painful do you want me to be? Megatron let out a hearty laugh As much as your Proscer, Spark and yellowy fists can possibly exert. A sadistic smile spread on my face and with a purr of excitement With pleasure the communication ended and a quiet knock was heard. "Who is it?" _**Please don't tell me its Prime. Please no.**_ "It's me, Raf" _**Thank Primus it's not Prime**_ "give me a second" I hid the communicator, not that i'll need to use it much since i have the Nemesis frequency. Opening the door I see Raf with his laptop out, typing in something real quick before closing it and placing it under his arm. _**I bet he was playing**_ _ **a game or recording us, which is not good!**_ _I doubt he's recording us, he's not the type of person to do that._ He steps through the door. "How are you feeling Bee? I know you and Arcee were close so this must be affecting you quite a bit." I sigh at the innocents of that question "I'll survive Raf. Wounds will heal after all..." Raf noded glumly "I can understand what you mean, but knowing you. I know you'll be back to normal in no time" I give Raf an artificial smile "I might go on a quick drive after I take you home to clear my head" I walk back to the main room of the base with Raf on my shoulder. I gently grab his little body and put him down on the platform. Looking around to see the others I see that Miko the weeaboo is counselling Jack, because the sad boy looked ready to kill himself and I also see that Ratchet is at the monitors watching Prime and Bulkhead's positions. Seems like they are looking at the scene of the crime. My audio sensors hear the discrete ding of the elevator. Looking over I see Fowler enraged and yell, "PRIME! WHERE ARE YOU?" _**Primus can he be loud.**_ While Eying him, I hear Ratchet telling him in the most monotone voice I've heard in awhile "He's out with Bulkhead investigating something." It seemed like that's an answer Fowler didn't want to hear. "WELL CONTACT HIM!" Fowler yells while infuriated, Ratchet's frustration with the meat sag of a shit grew. "Not right now. I don't know if you've looked but we have just experienced a casualty" The way he said that was with such a calm tone it made me shiver a bit. _He can be damn scary when he wants to be._ **Tell me about it at least he's trustable.**


	6. whats is this voice in my head?

Three days before 'the pilot.'

I wake up out of stasis mode and get up. Walking over to Ratchet, who is at the med bay where he always seems to be. Must be very fun. Anyways while walking over to ratchet I tell him "Ratchet, I am going to do my routine perimeter check of the area,Start the elevator lift, I wanna exit like a badass" Ratchet said "Oh you don't have to,Arcee's already on perimeter check" "Well then I wanna help Arcee" "Ok, Don't forget that civilians shouldnt know about us, besides the kids of course, so be careful and don't get caught in robot form" "Don't worry Ratchet!, I'll be fine. After all I've been here longer than you guys." I walked onto the elevator which carried me out of base. When I got to the top of it I jumped off to the road and transformed into my awesome Camaro car I am right before I hit the road. I AM SUCH A BADASS!.. I told ratchet I was doing my perimeter check to help Arcee but I lied. I am actually going for a drive to pick up Raf and take him home. Arcee is on perimeter check so nothing bad will happen. While driving I started thinking about my existence because I don't remember much before I got to Earth with Optimus Prime. Which is weird because I am not that young. Am I? All I know is that Optimus Saved my life from Megatron on Cybertron. Ratchet even said so and Ratchet has never lied to me. So why can't I remember anything before Earth? I squandered my thoughts as I started to get into city. I drive to Rafs school just in time to see him walk out of the main doors. Raf spotted me Instantly and a giant grin consumed his tiny face. I opened the door for him and greeted him. As he got in he said "Bee, What are you doing here" "I just thought you would like it if I drove you home today!" "I do but I'd really be happy if I could see Optimus" "Sorry kid but Optimus is rather busy. He will be back from a mission in a couple days" "Awww" Little did I know the next time he would see optimus he would not see Arcee. I drive up to Rafs house and let him out. "When will I see you again Bee?" "I do not know" "Oh ok, Well take it easy, Don't injure your metallic body" "No problem buddy". While driving home I started playing some music on my radio which was once used to talk before my voicebox finally got fixed thanks to Ratchet. While driving through the desert my radio suddenly turns off and I hear someone say Hello Bee Hearing this and knowing it's not the team I quickly transform and holster my plasma cannon. "Where are you, SHOW YOURSELF" Hahaha, Put the Cannons away youngling. I am not gonna hurt you. I can't. "What do you mean?" the voice I hear suddenly starts fading I am the voice inside your head bee… That was weird. I am gonna need a checkup from Ratchet. I come walking through the tunnel thinking, what the hell just happened. I see Ratchet and ask for my weekly checkup. The checkup did not show any physical or mental problems which creeped me out. I said thanks to Ratchet and walked to my quarters. At my quarters was when it happened again, but this time it was very loud in my audio sensors. It was like a voice inside my head... YOU DONT KNOW WHATS GOING ON, BUT TRUST ME. YOU WILL SOON KNOW THE TRUTH. VERY SOON. YOU WILL CHANGE IN ONLY A MATTER OF DAYS. THAT CHANGE WILL certainly SHOW YOU THE TRUTH OF WHO YOU ARE...


	7. Here comes Fowler again

Bored, bored oh so bored. _Man being at base with nothing to do gets to you. It's been about 4 hours since Prime and Bulkhead left to look for evidence or whatever._ Glancing to the side i watch Ratchet and Fowler have a glaring contest? **If it was any other day that would have been funny.** _Tell me about it, kinda sad how we can't because we'd look suspicious._ Walking over to the child acting Idiots "Ok, can we like stop the nonsensical glaring?" Their heads snapped to me at speeds I didn't even know possible and they started glaring at me. with my faceplate making a sweatdrop, I Put my servos up and take about 3 steps "Don't hurt the innocent one" Ratchet stopped the glaring, while sighing he asks Fowler "Why do you need Optimus anyway?" this was something I didn't think about. Fowler looked up into my optics and sighed "A con just broke into one of our bases not ten minutes a go, a seeker to be exact, he seemed to be looking for something or someone. We're not sure who but he won't stop till it's found" Fowler turned to Ratchet "see why I need to tell Prime" Ratchet grunts and says "Meh, I'll tell him later. Megatron might be at it again so fuckface mcgee seeker can wait." _**HOLY SHIT THAT WAS PRICELESS! HAHAHAHA.**_ "OOOOOH WHAT A BURN! You gonna take that fowler?" "FUCK YOU RATCHET AND BEE, I'M OUT!" As I innocently say bye bye to Fowler, the aggravated meat sack. I start rolling on the ground laughing my fabulous bubbly metal ass, the fuck off. _HAHA THAT SHIT WAS HYSTERICAL._ Me and Ratchet then talk to each other about going on the mission ourselves because if it was a seeker at a military base he must be looking for something or someone. Me and ratchet then nodded and intercomed fowler… "Where's the base the con broke into fowler?" "Glad you guys decided to take action, fort lewis, Washington" "HOLY SHIT THIS GUY ISN'T MESSING AROUND" says Ratchet. "Yeah, The military there knows of your kind so you don't need to stay in disguise" "Ok will do thanks for the info, Talk to you later" I tell ratchet to gather his best weapons and to get ready to go. I walk over to the weapons cache and instantly gain attraction to a set of pistol daggers (AGE OF EXTINCTION, Protagonist human carries) I grab them. _**I like this weapon, let's keep it**_ _I agree._ I walk back to Ratchet and say "LET'S DO THIS" I look at my new weapons and holster them. _**They will make a great new edition**_ Ratchet interrupts my train of thoughts to tell me about the seeker that was seen. Ratchet tells me that the seeker is Starscream and that he is very skillful in aerial mode. I acknowledge the information given and ask ratchet "Anything else I need to know?" 'Yes matter of fact there is, Starscream has some beautiful thighs so don't let that distract you" _**THE FUCK? I DONT GIVE A SHIT ABOUT NO THIGHS.**_ "There is a couple more things you need to know, Starscream's fingers are very sharp so avoid contact with them, They have the power to go straight through your spark chamber. The final thing is make sure to clip his wings because Starscream is a giant pussy so he'll try to fly away if he is starting to lose the fight. Which will happen." "Ok thanks ratchet, Lets get ready to go" "Ok, Let me fire up the ground bridge" *GROUND BRIDGE OPENS WITH THE SOUND OF A THOUSAND CRIES* "Oh, One last thing Bee. Starscream is really high pitched and screeches a lot so turn down your audio sensor" "Oh shit yeah don't wanna hear that whiny bitch" *Turns down audio sensor* Ratchet walks over to me and says "This is gonna take us right into the base, You ready kid?" "As ready as I'll ever be" With ratchet not 3 feet from me we walk through the ground bridge with our weapons holstered. Me with twin pistol daggers and a insanely awesome plasma cannon. Ratchet with his melee scalpels that have cut through insane amount of metal. "LET'S DO THIS!"

* * *

 **AN: holy shit i know an authors note XD. i wanted to say sorry for not updating last week. Had retarded ass finals to deal with but they are over and done with. THANK PRIMUS! anyway i wanted to also thank you guys for even reading this story, you dont know how happy it make me feel when i find out some one even read this XD. hopefully this chapter wasn't confusing.**


	8. The Bond

Cybertron 10 Vorns ago

Long before I had arrived to earth Ratchet and I went on scavenger hunts day to day searching for parts that Ratchet could hopefully turn into a voice box that could fit me and work, which might I say I desperately wanted because I couldn't stand all the god damn beeping. After Megatron had crushed my voice box, the medic Ratchet, if I'm correct has kept a close eye on me to the point that I couldn't even take an oil leak in peace. At least all of it wasn't as bad as you could imagine with your little human brains. He gave me attention that others didn't and he was nice to be around when he wasn't beating me with a god damn wrench to the helm for being annoying. Walking to the Medbay I quickly spot the old grouch, I beep to him trying to say "You ready for the next scavenge?" Ratchet knowing cybertronian morse code understands me and says "Yes i'm close to making that voice box, All I need is a special item only found in one place. Problem is Bee, We will have to steal it so don't be your normal vehicle mode, be something else. You can change Back to your awesome vehicle mode when we get back." I beep back "Ok" With a quick change of vehicle mode we were off. The drive was silent for a few minutes before I broke the silence "Where is this specific place that we have to steal this item from?" If I was in my bipedal mode I would have given him the most curious look possible but I wasn't so I just had to wait for his response of "Up ahead, We are almost there" I beeped back with a response of "THE HALL OF RECORDS, NO WAY!" "I told you bee, we were going to have to steal it. Do you want your voice back or not? This item I need won't just give you a voice box but you'll have the same voice as before. I took along time finding this item for you bee." At that moment I realized Ratchet loved me, May not show but he loves me like a dad would love a son. Idk why Ratchet loves me over everyone else but he does. He hates my personality and I don't know why but he loves me. How could he love someone he doesn't like? We are driving and ratchet tells me to slow down, So I do and get ready to walk in, Ratchet tells me to bipedal up. We both stand in front of the door, look at each other and look back at the entrance. I beep to ratchet "I want my voice back, So let's do this". We sneak inside, looking over corners and keeping to the shadows. I quickly beep to Rachet " where exactly is the item?" I glance over the corner some guards were standing a little ways away. " not too far, a few more hall ways and we're there." I gave a small nod and we quickly made past the guards. Surprisingly they really sucked at doing their job, I mean come on talking on the job? Seriously I'm surprised that decepticons have not stolen something useful yet. Ratchet and I get to the room with the item in it, I look at the item and stand in amazement, It's gold shine was so beautiful it made me drool a little. Ratchet deactivates all the security measures that are protecting it. He then grabs the item and and we sneak back out. Surprisingly we were able to steal the item without getting caught at all because of those stupid guards who were talking on the job. When Ratchet and I got back to base he tells me to wait in my quarters, So I do. I walk over to my quarters lay down and think what my voice will sound like. I haven't heard my real voice in so long I don't remember how it sounds. A little more than half an hour passes and Ratchet comes in. "Go into stasis mode Bee, I need to open you up to instal this" With a quick nod, I set myself to stasis mode and slowly fade off hearing Ratchet say "Hopefully this works" Before I fully went into stasis mode. I woke up with a weird sensation in my throat "So Bee, time to see if it worked" I smiled at Ratchet and spoke with a voice I thought I would never hear again "I'm back and complete this time"


	9. Who is that?

Barging through the portal with my newly found weapons holstered drop my jaw as I see the entire army base smoldering and exploded from the essence of highly advanced missiles or some sort of explosive device. I look back at ratchet, "I don't like what I see" I watch ratchet look at the destroyed base full of dead bodies as he whispers under his breath "Fuck". We hear a guy yelling very far away for help and I tell ratchet "Go help him, take him back to base and find out what happened and how they got their defenses pierced so easily". He says "What about you, What if you run into starscream?" "I'll be fine, After All I do have these new weapons that no one else seems to like." Ratchet scuttles off and I start walking to the 'battlefield'. _**HOLY SHIT THESE PEOPLE GOT THEIR ASS FUCKING OBLITERATED.**_ After a while I start wondering what happened and then hundreds of miles a meteor came out of no where in the distance Far enough where I could barely see the landing of the meteor squinting, and before I could do anything I hear behind me a loud screech. "Would you look at that, It's the unworthy imbecile scout. What was your name again? Was it bee, ah doesn't matter, your worthless anyways." _**Hmph this motherfucker is gonna get it!**_ without hesitation I yell at starscream "IT'S BUMBLEBEE YOU COCK SUCKING SCREECHING FAGGOT!" "You don't know who you're fucking with little boy, I own my own fleet. You. You own NOTHING!" "I own a set of steel flaming balls unlike you" Then with a loud high pitched screech that made me cry Starscream screeched like a little boy whose voice keeps cracking because he is on puberty. But don't take me wrong IT WAS WAY WORSE. Before I could even yell that the screech hurt starscream transformed into jet mode and drove max speed directly into me sending me flying and not to mention knocking the fucking wind out of me. _**FUCK BEE WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LET THAT HAPPEN! GET THE FUCK UP AND KILL HIM! SHOOT THE BASTARD WITH YOUR NEW WEAPON LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW!**_ Remembering that I have a new weapon I grab them off the ground and change them into pistol mode. "COME AT ME BITCH, TIME TO SEE WHAT THEY DO" after I yell that starscream flies at me again but this time with the reflexes near to Drift's ability I shoot directly at starscream's right wing making him plummet spiraling to the ground so hard that the pieces of the ground flew in every direction and he made a whole 200 feet deep and I look at the steamed dagger pistols. _**FUCK YEAH, SEE WHAT I MEAN! THIS THINGS ARE BEAST**_ ignoring the voice because of all the adrenaline and focus I think to myself "Damn, Definitely worth keeping" I hear starscream mutter while submerged in the giant hole. I laugh at him. _**SHOULDN'T HAVE FUCKED WITH US YOU SCREECHING CUNT**_ Out of no where starscream jumps out of the whole and starts subtly talking to me. "You know scout, I have done many things to get on the bad side of everyone. Autobots, Decepticons. Even megatron. But out of all the people who I have fucked with. YOU WILL NOT BE ONE TO END MY LEGACY! I AM A LEGEND AND I REPEAT. YOU WILL NOT END MY LEGACY. So before I go to drastic measures walk away, just walk away so I don't have to end you" "Why would I do that, I mean I have an awesome weapon right here" "Haha, I have stolen something from megatron, And I do know that you are doing tasks for him and you have been told to kill me, So for cybertronian sake. Don't throw another punch" _**HE MUST BE LYING. DO IT. KILL STARSCREAM. ITS FINALLY ABOUT TO HAPPEN. YOU COULD PROVE YOUR WORTH TO MEGATRON ALREADY BY KILLING STARSCREAM.**_ Tending to the voice in my head. I think to myself how could starscream even have such a good weapon. Without ever thinking that starscream was the one who demolished this army fort I lunge at starscream and perform a cartwheel dropkick onto his head and follow it up with a split punch straight to the crotch. _**MAN THAT MUST OF REALLY HURT HIS BALLS. OOPS I MEAN VAGINA. STARSCREAM DOESN'T HAVE ANY BALLS.**_ Starscream got so mad at me that he went silent and just stared at me. I being the scout I had no clue what he was doing and just stood there for about 5 minutes staring back at him. Starscream then spoke to me.

"I didn't want to do this" and lifts his right arm which had an energon missile on it. _**OH SHIT!**_ And before I could fully jump out of the way the rocket hit me right through the my right boob, to bad it doesn't have titty milk, and sent me flying many cliques away. Starscream slowly walks over to me and arrives right in front of my dead still body and says "It was a shame, You were one of his favorites" and he aims another missile right at my head, This time being a normal missile. I closed my eyes and prayed to optimus to take care of raf. But then out of no where I hear some familiar yet strange voice yell "YOU MOTHER FUCKER" then I see some bot smash starscream right across the face and sent him flying. He yelled again. "DON'T GET UP" and starscream yells "YOU RUINED MY CHANCE, I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU" and flies away piercing the sky with the sound of his wings cutting through the air. I look at the bot who's holding his hand out to help me up and scream "JAZZ, NO WAY! HOW!" and then everything turned pitch black.


End file.
